Réquiem
by Mond Dunkel
Summary: Para aquellos que creen que encerrar el mal, es la mejor forma de deshacerse de él. Se equivocan, porque solo lo fortalecen para que pueda regresar un día ¡Y pelear con todas sus fuerzas! El descanso no existe, cuando la motivación es la venganza. (Tercera Parte, continuación de "Amor en Penumbras")
1. De la Oscura Noche

**De la Oscura Noche.**

Las tierras heladas cercanas al Imperio de Cristal, siempre se han caracterizado por su nieve, por su hielo, por sus vientos. Pero hace cientos de años, antes de lo de Nightmare Moon, existió un reino capaz de domar este terrible clima. Un reino donde habitaron los ponys más rudos y con una de las magias más antiguas. Ahora, los vientos que una vez recorrieron cada rincón de aquel reino, regresan al presente. Las princesas Celestia y Luna, junto con los capitanes Soul, Barnabas y el príncipe Shining Armor, habían tomado la decisión de sacar la estatua de Sombra de las profundidades del hielo. Lo que ocultaba el oscuro unicornio era demasiado siniestro para si quiera correr el riesgo de no saberlo.

Todos los presentes, a los pies de la montaña que habían creado sobre la estatua de Sombra, observaron a lo lejos una estructura que no debía estar ahí. Que con su sola presencia erizaba los pelos de la misma Celestia.

-Esto es imposible…- Murmuro Celestia.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Murmuro Luna.

* * *

Era un bello día en las tierras de los grifos, las madres pasaban el día en los parques con sus pequeñas crías, y los padres trabajaban para traer el pan de cada día. Todo parecía estar en total calma, en especial en la gran capitán del reino grifo, Tratrikan. Ahí yacía el famoso castillo de los grifos, una montaña en medio de la ciudad, la cual fue tallada durante doscientos años, para ser transformada en el castillo más grande del que se tenga conciencia. Donde su rey, el rey Octavio, tomaba las decisiones de cada día. En el salón real, sus consejos lo ayudaban con varios temas, principalmente economía, ya que ahora tenía pactos de acero con todos los reinos cercanos, en especial Equestria. Uno de los consejeros, un grifo alto de pelaje marrón y plumas negras, con una túnica purpura y un sombrero puntiagudo y negro, tomaba la palabra.

-El negocio de las frutas es mucho mejor mi señor. En Equestria lo que más carece es de carnívoros, además no creo que la princesa Celestia apruebe el comercio de carne- Le dijo a su rey.

Otro grifo se interpuso entre el rey y el consejero. Este tenía el pelaje blanco y las plumas grises.

-Mi señor, el comercio de carne es muy viable. En Equestria no solo hay ponys, hay grifos, minotauros y perros diamante-

-Es cierto, pero ¿Desde cuándo han sido ellos una mayoría en esas tierras?- Le pregunto el mismo consejero que había negado la propuesta.

-Lo serán, posiblemente con esta nueva alianza que estamos forjando-

-Eso es un proceso de años, estúpido- Le respondió.

-Tú eres el estúpido, aun eres joven, no entiendes nada-

El rey grifo se levanto de su trono y con su mirada exigió orden, a lo que sus consejeros guardaron silencio. Camino por el salón real pensativo, entre los gigantescos pilares de mármol y mirando por las ventanas. Hasta que finalmente se posiciono en medio del salón mirando a sus consejeros.

-No abriremos un mercado de carne en Equestria hasta dentro de varios años- Concluyo.

-¡Ja! En tu cara- Dijo victorioso el grifo de plumas negras a su rival.

El rey se dirigió a su trono y se sentó. El grifo ya estaba viejo, sus plumas se encontraban totalmente blancas y sabía que pronto su hijo tomaría su lugar. Sabía que el beso de la muerte se aproximaba. Extrañaba Equestria, a pesar de ser rey de los grifos, siempre prefirió la compañía de ponys, incluso extrañaba al estúpido del rey Calami, quien por su culpa las princesas Celestia, Luna y Cadence, incluyendo a la reina Chrysalis, se enfadaron con él en las aguas termales. El rey pensaba en unas vacaciones, eso sería agradable.

Pero de repente un grifo entra al salón real, todos lo notaron ya que abrió las puertas salvajemente. Se acerco a su rey y se inclino respetuosamente.

-Señor, hay algo en el cielo- Le dice el soldado grifo un poco asustado.

-¿Algo en el cielo?- Pregunto confundido el rey Octavio.

-Así es majestad, es algo enorme y se dirige hacia acá- Le contesto reincorporándose.

El rey arqueo una ceja. Se levanto de su trono y salió del salón real directo al palco real. Miro el cielo, agudizo un poco la vista y lo vio. Algo enorme, gigantesco, se dirigía directo a la capital, las murallas, incluso el palacio mismo quedaba pequeño frente a esta superestructura.

-Por los dioses… ¿Qué es esa cosa?- Se pregunto el rey.

A lo lejos un zeppelín se aproximaba a la capital del reino de Kracia, pero este zeppelín era veinte veces más grande a una Equestriano, o a un zeppelín grifo. Fácilmente podía dejar a todo Canterlot en la sombra. Este zeppelín tenía toda su estructura cubierta de placas de metal negro, al parecer habían usado magia en el metal, un tipo de alquimia muy conocido pero muy difícil de realizar. En la parte baja, donde yacía el hangar, que era el equivalente a un edificio de varios metros, dos tubos de metal sobresalían, eran tubos largos, anchos y del mismo metal negro.

El ejercito grifo de la capital no tardo en ponerse en guardia ante tal amenaza, pero algo los detuvo en su preparación de ataque ante el objeto. Y es que en los costados del zeppelín había medias lunas como símbolo, lo que hizo creer a los generales y al rey que era un zeppelín de Equestria. La superestructura se detuvo frente a las murallas de la capital, le estaban estorbando, y no podía subir más por su considerable peso. Los tubos del hangar se movieron y apuntaron a los muros.

-¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué no sale un embajador de la misma princesa Luna?- Se pregunta el rey extrañado desde su palco real.

De repente un estruendo rompe el urbano silencio de la ciudad, este estruendo era similar a un trueno. Pero luego de este trueno, al instante el primer muro que protegía a la capital se desplomo como una ficha de domino. El ruido llego a cada hogar, cada rincón de la gigantesca ciudad, a pesar de haber dos muros más entre ellos, y el zeppelín. Los ciudadanos se asustaron y el ejercito quedo estupefacto, esa cosa había volado en pedazos un monumento nacional de más de quinientos años.

-¡Ataquen!- Se escucho un grito dentro del zeppelín y del hangar salieron pegasos nocturnos con armaduras diferentes a las que ahora portaba la guardia nocturna.

Estas armaduras lucían más antiguas, con toques góticos a los lados y en el centro la media luna. Estos pegasos atacaron con velocidad y precisión mortal a los grifos que iban a atacar el zeppelín. En tierra las catapultas no servían de nada, ya que las piedras no podían traspasar el acorazado. De los tubos salió un segundo proyectil, que hizo caer el segundo muro, cada vez la superestructura estaba más cerca de entrar en la capital.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Por qué las fuerzas de Luna nos atacan?!- Exclamo el rey furioso.

-No lo sabemos señor, pero primero los exterminaremos y luego preguntaremos- Respondió uno de los consejeros.

De repente entra un general donde se encontraban el rey y sus consejeros.

-¡Mi señor, no podemos detener a las tropas aéreas enemigas!- Exclamo

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué no?!- Pregunto furioso.

-Tienen armas mi señor, armas que al entrar al mínimo contacto con las armaduras de nuestros soldados, estos se electrocutan y caen al piso-

-Imposible… Entonces peleen sin armaduras- Le respondió.

-El problema es que estas "armas" son un tipo de lanza mágica, que… Dispara… Relámpagos- Le dice el general muy confundido.

-¡Que estupidez!- Le dice uno de los consejeros al general.

-¡Es cierto, yo lo vi!-

El viejo rey grifo rechino los dientes nervioso. Era fácil entregarse al miedo en estos momentos pero no lo podía hacer, su pueblo dependía de sus decisiones. Pero en su reflexión algo lo estremeció, y ese algo era el estruendo del tercer y último muro cayéndose a pedazos. El monstruoso zeppelín ya podía entrar a la capital, y así lo hizo. Su presencia hacia erizar los pelajes de los ciudadanos y sus imponentes armas eran dignas de un miedo sin precedentes.

Una compuerta se abrió del hangar y cayeron al suelo carrosas sin corceles y de extraño aspecto. Estas tenían dos ruedas atrás y una rueda adelante, eran negras y desprendían vapor de su parte trasera. En estos extraños vehículos se encontraban unicornios y ponys de tierra, con lanzas afiladas que desprendían electricidad. Las carrosas emprendieron marcha a una velocidad digna de un pegaso, eran muy veloces y en las calles derivaban a quien quiera que se interpusiera en su camino, principalmente soldados grifo. El zeppelín siguió adelante, sobrevolando las casas y dejándolas bajo su gigantesca sombra, mientras se dirigía al palacio.

-¡Señor, vienen hacia acá!- Exclamo un grifo de la guardia personal del rey, quien portaba una armadura dorada.

De repente llega otro guardia al salón donde se encontraban.

-¡Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí!- Exclamo el recién llegado.

Los consejeros discutían mientras se escuchan explosiones en la ciudad y el penetrante sonido del zeppelín acercándose. Lamentablemente ningún grifo podía atacar el hangar, ya que este estaba protegido por tubos que exhalaban fuego, y que rostizaban a cualquiera que se acercase lo suficiente. De los pasillos aparece un grifo de túnica blanca, quien al ver a su rey se inclina respetuosamente.

-Representante… ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!- Exige saber el rey.

-Señor, recibí informes de que las ciudades, Corius, Monte Fliberpuh y Saracota, están siendo atacadas por zeppelines gigantes-

-¡Corius, ahí está nuestro primer ejército!- Exclama un consejero.

-¡Monte Fiberpuh, nuestros cuarteles de entrenamiento!- Exclama otro consejero.

-¡Saracota, nuestro ejército de reserva!- Exclama el consejero que estaba a la izquierda de los dos anteriores.

-No podremos recibir más ayuda…- Dice el capitán de la guardia personal del rey.

Uno de los guardias personales del rey, un grifo de pelaje marrón y plumas rubias sostiene del brazo a su majestad.

-Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, usted no puede morir aquí-

El rey aparta su brazo indignado y ofendido.

-¡Yo no me muevo de mi castillo!- Exclamo furioso -Este es mi reino, yo soy su rey. Si me voy seria admitir la derrotan frente a los traicioneros ponys-

Los consejeros discutieron un poco entre sí y luego miraron al general, para asentir y demostrar su aprobación ante la actitud del rey grifo.

Pero mientras en el castillo discutían, las calles se llenaban de llanto, sangre, dolor, fantasmas que veían como sus familias lloraban su muerte. Los ponys nocturnos controlaban, derribaban y exterminaban cualquier represalia. Finalmente el zeppelín se posiciono frente al gran castillo, y de unos altavoces se escucho una orquesta, una sinfonía que llego a cada rincón de la ciudad. Dentro del castillo, el rey y todos sus acompañantes se dirigieron al palco a ver con sus propios ojos lo qué ocurría.

-Eso es…- Pensó en voz alta el rey grifo.

-Música- Completo el capitán de la guardia personal.

Las paredes de las casas vibraban y los soldados grifos se confundían ¿Esto era un concierto o una invasión? Sin lugar a dudas que el que comandaba al gran zeppelín le faltaba un tornillo en su cabeza. Pero por el bien de todos, hubiese sido mejor que la orquesta nunca llegara al clímax de la sinfonía. Los tubos de metal del zeppelín apuntaron al castillo.

-Mierda…- Murmuro el general grifo -¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- Exclamo.

Todos abrieron sus alas y volaron desde el palco real. Todos menos el rey grifo quien ya no podía volar por su avanzada edad, por lo tanto sus consejeros lo elevaron en el aire. De los tubos salieron proyectiles enormes que impactaron con la montaña, proyectil tras proyectil salieron de los tubos, la fuerza era tal que provoco un temblor en todo el imperio y hasta sus fronteras. La ofensiva no parecía tener fin, y el castillo cada vez se convertía en unas ruinas. Hasta que finalmente el fuego paro. Para ser reemplazado por el sonido de las torres del castillo cayéndose sobre las casas cercanas.

El castillo, símbolo del poder y arquitectura de los grifos, había sido despedazado brutalmente, sanguinariamente. Los grifos ya con la moral baja, las pocas unidades de resistencia se rindieron ante los ponys nocturnos, tirando al piso sus espadas, lanzas y escudos. Nunca antes un ataque a las tierras de los grifos había durado tan poco y había sido tan efectivo. Los consejeros y la guardia personal del rey no tuvieron más opción que bajar a tierra al ya no contar con el apoyo del ejército. El rey humillado apenas podía soportar la idea de que un monumento de más de mil quinientos años haya sido destruido de esa manera.

La compuerta del zeppelín se volvió a abrir, y de ella una plataforma creada con magia, bajo a once ponys encapuchados, uno en medio quien poseía una capucha negra y los otros diez haciendo un círculo alrededor, que portaban capuchas rojo carmesí. Una vez en tierra, el pony del medio, quien se podía apreciar que era un unicornio camino hasta el rey grifo seguido por los demás ponys encapuchados.

-El aire huele a grifos. Que repugnante- Dijo el unicornio de la capucha negra.

El rey vio a esta misteriosa figura con cierto pavor. Al detestar a su raza, claramente no tendría problemas en acabar con cada ciudadano de la capital.

-RedBlood. Entrégame su corona- Ordeno el siniestro unicornio.

Uno de los encapuchados de rojo carmesí, quien era un pegaso, voló hasta donde se encontraba el rey grifo y le quito su corona, aun contra la voluntad de la guardia personal del rey. Voló hasta donde se encontraba el unicornio de capucha negra, y se inclino para entregársela.

-Aquí tiene, mi conde- Le dijo.

El unicornio se saco la capucha dejando ver su rostro. Al igual que los otros ponys, el era un pony nocturno, tenía una máscara blanca cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, poseía unos brillantes ojos amarillos y unos colmillos afilados como dagas. Su melena estaba elegantemente peinada hacia atrás y se podía notar un acento muy refinado en su voz.

-Fueron inteligentes al rendirse finalmente ante nuestra fuerza. Rey Octavio- El conde unicornio toma la corona con su magia.

El rey grifo gruño de la ira.

-Luna y los suyos pagaran por esta traición- Le dijo el rey grifo.

El unicornio se echo a reír burlonamente, pero sin perder la compostura. Los demás encapuchados también se rieron.

-Jaja… Por favor… Nosotros no servimos a esa traidora- Le dijo el conde.

El rey grifo arqueo una ceja confundido ¿Quiénes eran entonces? ¿Por qué los habían atacado tan salvajemente? Queriendo saber, el rey grifo se levanto desafiantemente del suelo donde estaba.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!- Pregunto exaltado.

Las risas pararon y el conde unicornio se acerco al grifo.

-Nosotros somos ECLIPSE. Yo, el conde Mefistófeles y todos mis camaradas solo servimos a una diosa- Mefistófeles se acerco al oído del grifo -Nightmare Moon-

Dicho esto, el conde abre su mandíbula hasta donde puede y muerde el cuello del anciano grifo. Sus afilados colmillos penetran fácilmente en la piel del abatido rey. La guardia real estaba por actuar, pero fueron detenidos por los encapuchados del siniestro unicornio. El conde ya satisfecho de la sangre del grifo, saca sus colmillos y dejo que su victima se desangrara en el suelo, en total agonía.

-¡Mefisto!- Se escucha una voz femenina desde el zeppelín.

-¡¿Qué ocurre Midnight?!- Exclama el conde.

-¡¿Podemos bajar, ya?!-

-¡Sí!- Responde el unicornio.

Del zeppelín bajan dos pegasos, casi de la misma edad, una de las pegasos era de color gris oscuro y con alas de murciélago. Sus ojos eran dorados y sus pupilas alargadas, mientras que su peinado era igual al de Rainbow Dash, con la diferencia de que su crin era púrpura. Su Cutie Mark era una nube negra con dos rayos blancos. Llevaba vestida una armadura negra como todos los demás ponys nocturnos ahí presentes, a excepción del casco que faltaba en su cabeza. Y la otra era una pegaso de melena larga y lisa, con ojos amarillos al igual que todos los ponys nocturnos, pero esta desprendía una belleza nocturna solo a comparar con la princesa Luna. Su cutie mark era una flor de pétalos azules.

-¡Papá!- Exclama la pegaso de melena lisa.

-¡Aradia!- Exclama feliz el conde.

Ambos se unen en un abrazo fraternal, donde el conde acaricio la cabeza de su hija.

-Eso fue increíble papá. No tenía idea que tu invención podía destruir toda una montaña- Le dijo la joven pegaso.

-Lo hubiera sabido si me hubieras querido acompañar a las pruebas del Lucifer 5. Lamentablemente los otros cuatro explotaron, pero este funciono muy bien, al igual que los demás-

El mismo pegaso que le entrego la corona al conde se le acerca.

-Mi señor, me informan que las otras ciudades también se rindieron-

-Muy bien RedBlood. Aquí, de las cenizas nacerá nuestra nueva ciudad. La ciudad que nos fue arrebatada por Celestia hace mil años- Dijo el conde.

La pegaso parecida a Rainbow Dash se acerca a Mefistófeles coquetamente.

-Te amo, cariño… Lograste lo que prometiste. Finalmente luego de tanto, volvemos a casa- Le dijo Midnight.

El conde acerca su rostro al de la pegaso.

-Te dije que en ningún momento dudaras de mi palabra. Una promesa es deuda. Además, no querría que el resto de nuestras vidas fuera en ese infierno. Reinados por Obelisco-

Midnight se acerca más al rostro del conde, casi al punto de poder olfatear su aliento.

-Sabes que no será fácil imponernos. Esta Zord y Noruu~e-

-Lo sé. Mi estrella nocturna. Lo sé muy bien. Pero mientras cuente con tu amor, y el de mi hija, nada me detendrá- El Conde roza los labios de la pegaso y con un tétrico tono de voz que lograría espantar a una manada de lobos de madera, dice sus últimas palabras antes de unir sus labios con los de la pegaso nocturna -Ni la muerte me detendrá-

Ambos se unen en un apasionado beso frente a su hija y frente a los ponys encapuchados. Para celebrar su aplastante victoria. Todo el Imperio grifo cayo humillantemente frente a estos ponys nocturnos. El reino grifo desapareció para dar comienzo a un nuevo reino que había desaparecido hace mas de mil años. El reino de los nocturnos.

Rompiendo una cortina de polvo, aparece un unicornio joven, hermoso, su pelaje era azul y su crin color cian oscuro. En sus costados de podía admirar una marca en forma de sombrero de mago púrpura con estrellas doradas. Sus ojos eran penetrantes, eran imposibles de ignorar, cualquiera que osara ignorar la mirada de este unicornio, sentía un enorme malestar.

-¿Todo este show era necesario, Mefito?- Pregunto el unicornio acercándose al conde, con la mirada de desaprobación de todos los ponys encapuchados que protegían a Mefistófeles.

El conde, arrogantemente deja de lado a su amada pegaso para mirar a este unicornio.

-¡Te dije que no me llamaras así! Además… ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-

El unicornio azul se le acerca pretenciosamente, incomodando ligeramente a Mefistófeles.

-Oh, bueno… Entre por la puerta- Le responde como si fuera algo obvio.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta confundido Mefistófeles.

-Simple. Todos estaban hipnotizados mirando tu monstruosidad de zeppelín y no se dieron cuenta cuando entre por la puerta. Solo eran madera, mucho más fácil que destruir metros de hormigón con un cañón gigante-

El conde nocturno rechina los dientes molesto.

-Por cierto… Tendrás que reparar el muro y el castillo que destruiste- El unicornio azul se da media vuelta elegantemente y con la mirada en alto -Y será mejor que comiences rápido, Mefito. No queremos que entre cualquier idiota a invadir este Imperio. De nuevo-

Al conde le da un tic nervioso en el ojo. En su interior había unos deseos enormes de estrangular y torturar sádicamente a ese unicornio azul.

-Maldito Azrael…- Murmuro.

Cercanías del Imperio de Cristal.

Un castillo enorme rompía el firmamento con su inesperada presencia en las heladas tierras del Imperio de Cristal. Este castillo estaba completamente hecho de bloques de hielo, sus torres eran puntiagudas y sus ventanales enormes. Su puerta principal equivalía al tamaño de una casa de dos pisos. El castillo era imponente, cualquiera que lo observara, dependiendo de su especie, se sentiría insignificante de solo verlo. Dentro de semejante estructura, había una reina sentada en su trono de hielo, vistiendo una larga capa purpura con bordes negros y su corona puntiaguda de hielo, con una gema azul en medio. Esta reina era una unicornio de pelaje celeste pálido, como un fantasma en pena. Con melena rubia, como si se tratase de oro. Y con ojos color atardecer, pero vacios como un abismo. El salón donde esta yacía era enorme, había grandes pilares y en el muro detrás del trono, una gigantesca pintura de la reina que ahí ejercía su dominio.

Un pegaso abre la puerta, este lucia una armadura blanca con un copo de nieve en su pecho.

-Mi reina Noruu~e- Se inclina el pegaso a los pies del trono.

-Dime mi sirviente- Le da autorización la reina.

El pegaso levanta la mirada.

-Nuestros exploradores dicen haber visto a las princesas Celestia y Luna cerca de aquí. Acompañadas de un grupo de ponys y… Un grupo que el explotador solo logro identificar como, "cosas"-

La reina Noruu~e se levanto de su trono. Su mirara podía asustar a un dragón si esta lo deseaba así. El pegaso quiso mirar a los ojos a su reina, ya que sabía como reaccionaria. Pero simplemente no podía mirarla directamente, le daba miedo, ya que al ultimo portador de "malas" noticias, la reina lo había convertido en un adorno para el jardín. La unicornio camino hasta uno de los enormes ventanales y posiciono sus dos cascos sobre el respaldo de uno de estos. Miro el horizonte con enfado.

-Díganme donde están. Y yo personalmente, me encargare de esas malditas brujas-

_**Bueno mis queridos lectores. He aquí el comienzo de este crossover, que por obvias razones… Tendrá romance, drama y suspenso. Ya saben… Como me gusta a mí. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, porque este es solo el comienzo. **_

_**Parte de Orquesta proveniente del Zeppelín. **_

**(YouTube)/watch?v=E98tBsI1-aE**

**Mefistófeles y todos los personajes nocturnos, pertenecen a Graf Kohlenklau.**

**Azrael pertenece al autor Wandering Wing.**

**Reina Noruu~ pertenece a KuroDerpy. **

**Conforme avance la historia aparecerán otros personajes, y señalare a sus autores. Si tienen dudas, no se preocupen, que todo se aclarara mas adelante. Nos vemos en otra ocasion. **


	2. Del frió Invierno

**Del Frió Invierno. **

En una montaña de hielo, una pegaso con un pelaje blanco como la nieve, pero con líneas de pintura negra por todo su cuerpo, con una melena lisa marrón y ojos celestes, comía un cono de helado mientras jugaba con sus patas traseras. Pestañaba constantemente mientras miraba el paisaje.

-Mmmm… Este lugar es muy grande ¿Cómo se supone que encontrare a mi hermano así?- Se decía a sí misma -¿Por qué a él lo enviaron aquí y no a mi?- Pega sus suspiro de resignación.

-Bueno. Al menos finalmente todo está pasando- Cierra los ojos y disfruta de la brisa -Este clima es más aceptable que el del Tártaro-

De repente sus orejas se mueven de un lado a otro.

-Valla… Parece que habrá problemas por aquí- Abre los ojos y mira a lo lejos -¡Rayos! Alguien hizo enfadar esa mal nacida de Noruu~e. Esto se pondrá bueno, Jajaja…- La pegaso se comió el cono de helado de un solo mordisco y abrió sus alas para disponerse a volar.

-No me puedo perder esto por nada del mundo-

* * *

Cortando el pasto de una pradera con su velocidad. Así iba la reina Noruu~e cortando la nieve que se le cruzara en su camino. Usando su magia se deslizaba a una velocidad increíble, sus ojos carentes de vida desprendían un odio e ira que solo se podía apreciar en una bestia a quien le quitaron su alimento. Iba sola, sin nadie, y era lo mejor ya que su guardia personal le temía cuando se encontraba en este estado.

-Me las pagaran. Finalmente me las pagaran- Pensaba una y otra vez la reina.

Flashback

Era otro horrible día en la zona helada. Los ejércitos del tiránico rey de este reino se movían por las calles del gran Imperio de hielo, a la cabeza de este ejército estaba aquel rey de corazón frio, pelaje blanco al igual como su melena. Portaba su corona de oro y diamantes y una armadura plateada con una larga capa azul. Desde el palacio la, aun no reina Noruu~e observaba todo. De repente pudo apreciar como el ejército del rey se detuvo ante dos alicornios, una que representaba el día y la otra que representaba la noche.

-Idiotas… ¿Cómo esperan victoria contra un ejército entero?- Se dijo a sí misma la unicornio mientras observaba.

Dichas alicornios se elevaron en el aire con seis gemas rodeándolas. Sus cuerpos desprendían un brillo que derretía el hielo. Esto era algo repugnante para Noruu~e. Pero de repente un arcoíris salió disparado de dichas alicornios, este arcoíris envolvió al rey y su ejército junto con todo el Imperio. Poco a poco, como si se tratasen de fotografías al fuego, se empezaron a consumir, a desaparecer y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo. El mismo caso era con las casas, edificios y con el mismo castillo.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Exclamo Noruu~e.

El cuerno de la unicornio brillo hasta ya no poder. Pero no podía hacer nada. Pego un grito desgarrador cuando todo se empezó a hacer borroso. No podía mantenerse en pie, se sentía débil, pero alcanzo a ver una última cosa antes de desaparecer por completo junto con todo el reino.

-¡Celestia, Luna!- Grito a los cuatro vientos, aunque las alicornios no la hubieran escuchado. Luego de eso desapareció.

Fin Flashback.

Las princesas lograban ver algo que se acercaba, pero no lograron reconocer lo que se acercaba hasta que sus fantasmas del pasado la reconocieron. Celestia miro a sus ponys y a los changelings que los acompañaban.

-¡Corran!- Exclamo la deidad del sol.

Al instante soplaron vientos fríos de la montaña, que congelaron los cascos de todos dejándolos firmes al piso. A su alrededor surgieron del suelo grandes y afilados pilares de hielo, a la vez que se formaba una fría neblina capaz de congelar las melenas de todos. Abriéndose paso entre la neblina y pilares, apareció la reina de hielo, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción al encontrarse con las que tanto rencor había guardado.

-Valla, valla… Se atrevieron a pisar las tierras de la zona helada- La reina unicornio se acerco a las princesas y las observo -Veo que no traen sus preciadas gemas. Esto es muy idiota de su parte ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido… Ya no son les pertenecen-

Un pilar afilado de hielo salió disparado del suelo y rozo el cuello de la princesa Luna.

-¿Qué quieres Noruu~e? ¿Dónde está tu padre?- Le pregunto Celestia desafiante.

-¿Qué, que quiero? Deberías saberlo Celestia ¡Quiero venganza! Y mi "padre"… No esperarías que dejara a, MI reino, en sus garras por toda una eternidad- Le respondió la unicornio.

Shining Armor con curiosidad de la respuesta de la unicornio, se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué te hicieron las princesas?- Pregunto el príncipe de cristal.

La reina se volteo para verlo.

-¡Ja! Veo que no les han dicho. No me sorprende. Obelisco nos dijo que nos borraron de los libros de historia. Como si nunca hubiéramos existido. Como si una raza entera de ponys jamás haya puesto sus cascos sobre estas heladas tierras ¡Mis tierras! Ademas, de que estaría a salvo, ya que ustedes ya no son las portadoras de esas peligrosas gemas-

-¡Obelisco!- Exclamo la princesa Luna espantada.

-Uhm… ¿Lo conocen? Es insoportable, yo no estoy dispuesta a seguir sus estúpidas ordenes- Le dijo Noruu~e caminando en dirección a los changelings.

-Eso explica como es posible que regresaras- Le dijo Celestia.

-¿Qué rayos son estas "cosas"?- Pregunto la reina de hielo apuntando a los Changelings con uno de sus cascos.

Uno de los capitanes Changeling inflando el pecho de valor miro a la reina.

-Nosotros somos los Changelings. Servidores de Chrysalis. Aliados incondicionales de Equestria- Le respondió.

La reina de hielo hizo brillar su cuerno y todo el enorme batallón de Changelings se congelo al instante. Luego esta de un pisotón, convirtió a todos los changelings en cientos de cubos de hielo, para el asombro de todos.

-Ya no mas- Murmuro la reina.

-¡Noruu~e por los dioses. Ellos eran seres vivos!- Exclamo Luna.

La reina se volteo para ver a la princesa Luna.

-¡Nosotros también, y nos enviaron a un infierno!- Exclamo la unicornio furiosa.

Del suelo surgieron varios pilares afilados, como si fuera maleza, rozando y en algunos casos cortando ligeramente las extremidades de los ponys y las princesas. La princesa del sol ya no aguantando mas, uso la energía de su cuerno para derretir todo el hielo a su alrededor. Algo que sin duda molesto a la reina Noruu~e.

Todos quedaron libres, incluyendo a los capitanes, el príncipe y sus tropas. Rodearon a la unicornio de hielo apuntando sus armas hacia ella. Las princesas Celestia y Luna se acercaron autoritariamente entre los ponys.

-Noru. Por favor. No hagas esto más difícil, tenemos muchas preguntas. Un conflicto entre nosotras no servirá de nada, entiendo que estés enfadada por lo ocurrido, pero trata de entendernos. Eso fue hace cientos de años y… ¡Lo hicimos para proteger a todos!- Le explico Celestia.

La reina de hielo bufo.

-Tu problema Celestia. Es que siempre crees que haces lo correcto. Cuando en realidad eres una idiota al igual que tu estúpida hermana Luna-

La princesa Luna se auto impuso.

-Ya es suficiente. Tenemos a Sombra, el responderá nuestras preguntas. Estoy segura que está relacionado con todo esto. Además tenemos a Vlad que es su aprendiz- La princesa Luna miro a su alrededor -¿Dónde está Vlad?-

Los presentes miraron a su alrededor y aprovechando la confusión Noruu~e brillo su cuerno y de la nieve surgieron veinte golems de hielo, de unos dos metros de alto, con brazos afilados, dispuestos a proteger a la reina. La unicornio pego un salto sobre la espalda de uno de estos golems y creando una lanza de hielo atravesó el cuerpo de la princesa Celestia. Luna solo había desviado la mirada unos segundos y cuando miro a su hermana, ya estaba siendo atravesada por una lanza. Su expresión de terror no se hizo esperar y los ponys actuaron de inmediato arremetiendo contra los golems.

-¡Hermana!- Exclamo la princesa Luna.

Celestia cayó al suelo, una vez que la reina de hielo saco la lanza de su cuerpo. En el suelo comenzó a escupir sangre, no estaba segura de cuantos de sus órganos vitales había dañado el ataque de Noruu~e. Pero sin lugar a dudas habían sido los suficientes para dejarla fuera de combate. Luna tardo en reaccionar, todo había sucedido más rápido de lo que su vista alcanzo a detectar. Se acerco a su hermana, preocupada, la abrazo por el cuello e intento curarla sin éxito alguno, la herida fue hecha por una lanza mágica.

-T-te pondrás bien. Resiste Celestia- Le dijo Luna al borde de las lágrimas.

-L…luna detrás de t…ti- Le murmuro Celestia.

La princesa de la noche logro actuar a tiempo para detener la lanza de Noruu~e, la cual puso una cara de fastidio al ver que había fracasado. Luna hizo brillar su cuerno y un campo de energía lanzo a la reina de hielo varios metros en el aire. Del suelo surgió un pilar de hielo con un trono en la punta de este. El cual atrapo a la unicornio mientras caía.

-Celestia… Celestia. Calma, te llevaremos a un lugar seguro- Dijo Luna mientras su hermana no era capaz de responderle.

La princesa de la noche se reincorporo y con su cuerno comenzó a exterminar a todos los golems de hielo. Explotaban en pedazos como si fueran simples maniquíes. Claro que esto representaba un gran desgaste mágico para la princesa, pero debía actuar rápido si quería salvar a su hermana.

-¡Formen un círculo alrededor de mi!- Exclamo Luna mientras seguía destrozando golems de hielo.

Todos los ponys formaron un círculo alrededor de Luna. La princesa logro exterminar a quince de veinte golems, y una vez que sus ponys ya se encontraron a su alrededor. Concentro toda la energía mágica que le quedaba para formar una barrera color azul a su alrededor.

-¡No, no lo harás!- Exclamo Noruu~e desde su trono de hielo.

La reina concentro su magia y de su cuerno se comenzó a formar una esfera celeste que desprendía aires helados. Sabía que lo que intentaría hacer Luna, y por ningún motivo la dejaría escapar. Lanzo esta esfera de color celeste contra la barrera azul de Luna, pero fue demasiado tarde, porque la princesa ya había reunido suficiente magia para transportar a todos lejos de ese lugar. Solo dejando una estela de polvo y un enorme cráter con nieve derretida. La unicornio bajo de su trono con una mirada de enfado que apenas tenía cabida en su rostro.

-¡Te encontrare Luna! ¡Te encontrare Idiota!- Exclamo la reina. Se volteo y destruyo a sus golems de hielo usando su magia.

La unicornio camina unos pasos en la nieve. Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente.

-¿Qué quieres, Azrael?-

Detrás de ella se forma un montículo de nieve que toma la forma de pony. La nieve empieza a tomar apariencia y aparece un unicornio joven, hermoso, su pelaje era azul y su crin color cian oscuro. En sus costados de podía admirar una marca en forma de sombrero de mago púrpura con estrellas doradas.

-Solo quería ver como andaba todo. Todo eso te debió haber agotado- El unicornio se acerco a la reina sin temor alguno.

-Este es mi territorio, no es del todo necesario que use mucha magia en mis hechizos estando aquí. Lárgate de aquí, idiota. Vete con ese bobalicón de Mefistófeles- Ordeno Noruu~e sin mirarlo.

-Obelisco quiere que sepas, que no le importa tu lealtad. Solo pide que no interfieras en sus planes y todo estará bien-

La reina del hielo comienza a caminar.

-¡Ja! Como si me importara su estúpido plan. Yo solo quiero mi venganza-

-Sera mejor, que así sea. De lo contrario...-

Azrael mira a la reina de hielo con una mirada siniestra. Y como un susurro en una cueva oscura, dejo relucir su tenebrosa voz.

-Sabes lo que te hare si interfieres-

Los pelos de la reina de hielo se erizan de golpe. Sopla el viento y el unicornio desaparece por completo. Noruu~e una vez sola sonríe ligeramente. Se voltea para confirmar que el unicornio ya se había ido.

-Idiota. Yo tengo mis propios planes-

Alrededor de la reina se forma un remolino de vientos helados, y desaparece en el acto. Una vez que el ex–campo de batalla quedara desierto, un montículo de nieve se movió. La nieve se comenzó a derretir dejando ver a Vlad Wolf quien tomo un trago de aire que le hacía falta. Miro a su alrededor, pero su mirada era diferente, sus ojos denotaban una tranquilidad y serenidad muy macabra.

-Deberías dedicarte a ser escapista profesional- Le dijo la voz en su cabeza.

-Lo recuerdo todo. Finalmente. Lo recuerdo. Todo. Sombra, yo, la muerte de mis padres terrenales. Todo era parte de un plan-

-Agradécele a la princesa Celestia. Prácticamente electrocuto tu espina-

-Yo. Debería estar muerto, todos desaparecerán por mi culpa- Vlad se llevo los cascos a la cabeza y se agacho en la nieve -Lo recuerdo. En tan solo unas semanas, todo desaparecerá y él quedara libre-

Una brisa helada acaricio su rostro. Miro el cielo con melancolía.

-Twilight. Ella también desaparecerá, los que fueron liberados y pertenecen a esta dimensión. También desaparecerán. Todos los demás mundos desaparecerán uno por uno bajo la garra dominante de un ejército invencible. Yo, pude haber evitado todo esto, ahora los ejércitos que las princesas sellaron, están libres-

-Mantenerte vivo para que se pudiera completar el ciclo. Esa es la principal razón por la que yo existo. Al pertenecer al Tártaro y estar lo suficientemente aquí, los dos mundos se están fusionando. Ningún ser que pertenece a otro mundo, puede pasar años en otro, está prohibido- Le dijo la voz.

-Aun puedo detenerlo-

-No, no puedes. Todo desaparecerá- Lo contradijo la voz.

-¡Cállate!- Le ordeno Vlad -Aun puedo hacer algo. Puedo advertirles, podemos evitar que esto pase-

-¿Por qué?- Le cuestiono la voz.

-Porque es lo correcto. No es justo que tantas vidas se arruinen, no es justo que… Twilight y todos los seres de este mundo. Pierdan lo más valioso que tienen. Sus vidas-

Un silencio sepulcral se formo en su cabeza, abrió los ojos como platos al sentir un dolor muy fuerte en su cuerno. Su armadura se volvió más oscura, el metal destruido regreso y comenzó a tomar su forma original. Alrededor de su cuello se formo una capa negra con bordes rojos. En su cabeza se empezó a formar un casco que sacaba a relucir su cuerno gris y ojos rojos. Una vez que el proceso termino se sintió extrañamente feliz. Camino un poco en la nieve hasta un charco de agua que se había formado por la nieve derretida. Se observo unos momentos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió.

-Así se supone que vestías. Ya que tienes de vuelta tus recueros, creí que te gustaria- Le dijo la voz.

-¿Qué hago primero?- Le pregunto Vlad.

-Necesitaremos aliados- Le contesto la voz.

-Debo hablar con los ponys-

-Con los Minotauros- Prosiguió la voz.

-Con las cebras- Continuo Vlad.

-Con los Changelings- Termino la voz-

Vlad camino en la nieve y miro el cielo.

-Con cualquiera que desee conservar el maravilloso don de la vida. Codo a codo, con todos ellos. Evitaremos una catástrofe-

A lo lejos se sintieron unos golpes de cascos que representaban aplausos de admiración. Vlad miro a lo alto de una colina para encontrarse con una pegaso de pelaje blanco con líneas de pintura negra por todo su cuerpo, de crin marrón y ojos celestes. Se veía animada y daba saltitos de emoción mientras seguía aplaudiendo con sus cascos.

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! Eso fue espectacular y… muy sexy ¡Yay!- Grito la pegaso de ojos celestes.

Vlad miro a su alrededor, tenía que estar diciéndoselo a él. Depues de todo no había nadie más alrededor. No tenía mucho tiempo así que ignoro un poco a la pegaso para irse del lugar.

-Uhm… Gracias- Le dijo Vlad para luego darse media vuelta, pero para su sorpresa ahora la pegaso estaba justo frente de ella, haciendo al unicornio retroceder.

-No te puedes ir. Te he estado buscando todo el día- La pegaso se lanza a abrazarlo haciéndolos caer ambos a la nieve. Una vez en la nieve la pegaso lo besa en los labios apasionadamente.

Vlad abre los ojos como platos y la aleja bruscamente con sus cascos para reincorporarse de pie y limpiarse los labios.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Quién eres tú?-

La pony se reincorpora y lo mira coquetamente.

-Vlady por favor… ¡Oh! Espera… Es cierto. Tú no me conoces, yo fui creada después. Pero yo si te conozco, conozco todo sobre ti. Te he estado observando todo este tiempo, aunque los mil años que pasaste congelados fueron muy aburridos- La pegaso se acerca a él a una velocidad indetectable para los ojos del unicornio. Toma su rostro con sus cascos y lo besa nuevamente.

Vlad la aleja bruscamente con sus cascos y se vuelve a limpiar los labios.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gustan mi sabor?- Le pregunta molesta.

-Ya dime quien rayos eres antes de que haga algo que pueda lamentar- Le dice Vlad con sus ojos color sangre.

La pony se lleva los cascos a la boca para ocultar su sonrisa pervertida.

-Juju… Está bien. Mi nombre es Gretel. Y bueno… Nosotros somos como hermanos- Se acerca a la misma velocidad y le planta otro beso en los labios, solo que esta vez se aleja y vuelve donde estaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

Vlad abre la mandíbula hasta donde le alcanza, a la vez que un silencio sepulcral se forma entre ambos.

-Antes de que preguntes. Yo no sabía nada de esto- Le dice la voz en su cabeza.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Imperio de Cristal. La princesa Cadence miraba el enorme castillo que había aparecido de la nada, desde su palco real. A pesar de estar considerablemente lejos, podía verlo perfectamente. Acariciaba su vientre maternalmente mientras la cara de preocupación en su rostro se hacía notar conforme pasaban los minutos. Pero algo interrumpió su tranquilidad, a los pies del palacio se estaba acumulando una gran energía mágica, y de esta energía mágica aparecieron las princesas Celestia y Luna, junto con los capitanes Barnabas, Soul y el príncipe Shining Armor, junto con sus respectivas tropas. El grito de auxilio de la princesa Luna no se hizo esperar.

-¡Ayuda!- Exclamo la princesa de la noche.

Los soldados de cristal se acercaron rápidamente con una camilla en la que posicionaron a la herida princesa Celestia. La princesa My Amore Cadenza bajo desde el palco con sus alas, solo para encontrarse con un escenario que nunca creyó posible. La princesa Celestia herida, como nunca antes, con su reluciente pelaje blanco manchado rojo carmesí. Se llevo un casco al mentón de la impresión, a la vez que miro a la princesa Luna quien apenas podía mantenerse en pie por el enorme desgaste mágico.

Cadence se acerco preocupada, no tenía idea lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni mucho menos lo que había ocurrido.

-Tía Luna…- Le llamo la atención Cadence.

Luna, quien estaba cabizbaja, levanto la mirada.

-C… Caden…- Luna cierra los ojos y cae al suelo agotada.

-¡Tía Luna!- Exclama la princesa del amor, quien se acerca a su tía y la abraza.

El capitán Barnabas se acerca a la princesa y se arrodilla. Mira con ternura a su majestad y la levanta en el aire con su magia.

-Su majestad de la noche necesita descansar. La iré a dejar a un cuarto medico. Quiero escribirle a mi esposa- Dijo Barnabas cargándola sobre su lomo.

Soul camino a la entrada del palacio.

-Yo iré a ver a su majestad del día- Dijo Soul.

Shining Armor se encontraba mirando aquel enorme castillo. En su interior temía por los acontecimientos futuros. ¿Qué le deparaba el futuro? Lo único que deseaba era una vida tranquila con su esposa, pero al parecer Sombra, de alguna forma se había encargado de romperle ese sueño.

-Shining- Le llamo la atención Cadence, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Dime, amor mío-

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Sabes algo respecto a ese castillo?-

El unicornio blanco sonrió.

-Tenemos que hablar. Y Celestia y Luna tienen también mucho que explicar-

Debido a lo sucedido, Cadence lo se había percatado que a menos de un metro de ella, se encontraba la estatua del rey Sombra. Esta se asusto y retrocedió dos pasos. Shining Armor notando su reacción se le acerca.

-Tuvimos que traerlo. El miserable no colabora, pero pensamos que ahora lo haría. Estamos seguros que está relacionado con la aparicion del castillo y el enorme temblor que ocurrió hace unos momentos-

Cadence hizo su técnica de respiración. Necesitaba mantener la calma.

-Está bien. Pero no lo quiero aquí a la vista de todos. Haz que lo lleven a las catacumbas- Le dijo Cadence.

-Como tú digas-

De un gesto de Shining Armor, los guardias llevaron la estatua dentro del palacio. Los ciudadanos que habían presenciado todo lo ocurrido a los pies del palacio, sembrarían la semilla del miedo en las tierras de cristal. Todos los presentes entraron al palacio para discutir su próxima acción.

Más allá del mar de los grifos.

En una isla de nadie, se levantaba un antiguo Imperio reinado por una enfermedad milenaria. Criaturas con todo su cuerpo cubierto por armaduras de hierro, marchaba por las calles de una vieja ciudad con grandes edificaciones de hormigón. En el centro de esta ciudad existía un castillo con grandes torres y catapultas. Y dentro de este castillo, en un trono creado enteramente de huesos, sosteniendo un cráneo de lobo con vino dentro, yacía el rey de este marchito, pero poderoso imperio.

-Es indignante que yo tenga que servir a alguien que no sea yo mismo- Pensó aquel rey que era un enorme lobo de pelaje blanco oscuro.

Entrando al tétrico salón del trono, apareció un lobo con todo su cuerpo cubierto por una armadura de hierro. Se inclina y se dispone a hablar.

-Mi señor, ya llevamos construidos más de veinte barcos- Le informa el lobo.

-Bien. Muy bien, tenemos que llegar a Equestria lo antes posible, antes que ese incompetente de Mefistófeles, o que esa loca de Noruu~e acaben con todo-

El lobo deja el cráneo con vino en una mesita que estaba a un lado de su trono, y se levanta. Camina hasta estar frente a una pintura de un dragón negro quien se alzaba majestuosamente en una montaña, alabado por un ejército de lobos.

-Pagaran por lo que nos hicieron. La era de la plaga, una vez que cruce el mar, nada la detendrá-

-Señor ¿Qué hay de los sujetos de trajo Azrael? Ellos están más cerca de nosotros que Mefistófeles y Noruu~e-

El lobo suelta una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Qué amenaza podría representar esos inútiles? Dudo que se soporten entre sí, y deben estar muy ocupados con las cebras-

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bueno amigos, lamento la tardanza. He estado ocupado como no se imaginan, y cuando llego cansado al hogar no me daban las ganas de escribir. Espero no tardar tanto con el próximo capítulo, también espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos veremos en otra ocasión. Y, para los que tengan dudas, no sé preocupes, que todo se desenvolverá conforme avance la historia. **_

_**Para los que conocen a Noru. En este universo, nunca conoció a Den, ni tampoco a su hermano Is. Por lo que su corazón sigue congelado como un bloque de hielo. No olviden dejar su reviews, hasta luego. **_


	3. Verdad en la Oscuridad

**Verdad en la Oscuridad**

Ocupación Nocturna.

Los grifos marchaban por las calles encadenados, prisioneros de sus nuevos amos nocturnos. Los conquistadores, si bien no lastimaban a nadie, vigilaban con ojos de halcón si alguien intentaba algo contra el nuevo gobierno. Algunos grifos miraban asombrados la tecnología bélica de aquellos que habían derrotado un Imperio en tan solo unas horas. Mientras tanto en el hangar del zeppelín insignia, las cabecillas del ejército nocturno esperaban a su amo. Midnight y su hija Aradia también se encontraban ahí, sencillamente porque no tenían nada que hacer. Midnight no encontraba diversión de su índole y el campo de flores que mando a construir Mefistófeles para su hija aun no estaba listo.

-Atención señores- Se escucho una voz saliente de unas bocinas a lo que los guardias en la entrada se pusieron firmes -El conde Mefistófeles entra al hangar. Muestren respeto-

La puerta principal del hangar se abrió y de los megáfonos se empezó a trasmitir música "La cabalgata de las Valkirias". El conde entro a paso calmado pero con un toque de felicidad. Tomo a Midnight de la cintura para luego inclinarla y besar sus labios, con toda sumisión de la pegaso. Luego del beso, la giro como si se tratase de un baile, para despedirse besando su casco. Se dirigió a un gran asiento de cuero, donde una vez ahí, tomo una taza de café la cual escupió.

-Esta frió, incompetente- Le dijo a la mucama grifo que estaba a su izquierda.

-Lo… lo siento mi conde- Se disculpo la grifo.

El unicornio suspiro y miro a la mucama -Tienes suerte que hoy sea la inauguración de la ciudad perdida de los nocturnos, Târgoviste- Mefistófeles giro en su asiento, ya que este tenía ruedas, para detenerse frente a un gran mapa que se encontraba frente de él -Muy bien, ¿Cuál es nuestra situación para invadir Equestria?-

Un pegaso nocturno vistiendo armadura y una capa purpura tomo la palabra.

-Nos encontramos aquí- Señalo el pegaso en el mapa -Tenemos de vecino a la zona helada y justo al lado de la zona helada. El Imperio de Cristal. La reina Noruu~e no nos dejara pasar por su reino para tomar el Impero de Cristal y así llegar a Equestria-

Un unicornio vestido igualmente con armadura y capa purpura tomo la palabra.

-Pero tenemos otra opción. Según el mapa hay una selva justo aquí- Señalo con su casco sobre el mapa -Que conecta nuestro dominio con Equestria. Simplemente la quemamos y hacemos pasar a las tropas terrestres. Nuestros zeppelines no pueden llegar a Canterlot, por el consumo de combustible que necesitan. Equestria tiene mucho territorio, a pesar de no tener más de diez ciudades-

Mefistófeles miro unos instantes el mapa, para luego suspirar resignado. Sus ojos amarillos miraron detenidamente el mapa, noto que no tenia opción alguna. Después de todo no quería la la fría reina de la zona helada como enemiga. Al menos no todavía.

-Ya veo. Entonces, usaremos el zeppelín Volcanus once para hacer cenizas esa supuesta selva. Espero que no explote en llamas como los otros diez. Quiero en el hangar a los equipos en los aracno invasores, en su mejor forma. Entramos y conquistamos, rápido y mortal. Como un relámpago. Quiero la cabeza de la princesa Celestia para la cena-

-¡Si mi conde!- Exclamaron todos los presentes al unisonó.

-Midnight- Le llamo la atención el unicornio.

La pegaso sin tardar ni un segundo, se posiciono a un lado del nocturno.

-¿Ya llegaron Astrid y Manta?-

-No, las niñas aun no llegan. Creo que les gusto el monte Fiberpuh, debe haber algunos reclutas grifos muy apuestos. Tu ya las conoces, Jeje…- Le respondió la pegaso.

-¿Qué hay de Baltasar? ¿Aun sigue en Corius?-

La pegaso negó con la cabeza -Tu hijo acaba de llegar hace unas horas. Quería ver la ciudad antes de venir a presentar sus respetos, a tu persona-

La joven hija de Mefistófeles y Midnight se les acerca con ojos brillantes al ocurrírsele una gran idea.

-Madre, padre… ¿Puedo ir a visitar a Astrid y Manta a esa tal montaña?- Les pregunto con ojos de cachorrito, a lo que Midnight sonrió conmovida. Pero la última palabra siempre la tenía el unicornio nocturno, Mefistófeles.

-Hija. Esperemos a instalarnos mejor. Luego hablamos de darte permisos para ir a otros lugares- Le respondió el unicornio.

La joven pegaso miro cabizbaja, de verdad quería visitar a sus hermanas.

-Entiendo padre- Contesto resignada.

Mefistófeles se levanto de su asiento de cuero y abrazo a la pegaso.

-No te preocupes. Podrás ir donde quieras muy pronto. Solo no quiero que te pase algo malo, o te usen para chantajearme. No se puede confiar en estos grifos. No todavía- Le dijo el conde en un tono paternal. Con el afecto que se merecía su hija menor.

Aradia era diferente a sus demás hermanos. Ella no podría matar ni a una mosca. Le gustaban las flores y en el Tártaro donde nació, tenía un pequeño jardín, que con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación logro mantener a pesar de las condiciones climáticas. Solo basto con un poco de alquimia para darle vida a la tierra muerta de ese lugar. Pero muy por el contrario estaba su hermano Baltasar, el mayor, el prodigio que era muy parecido a su padre. Y sus hermanas, ambas gemelas la una de la otra, Astrid y Manta, quienes eran muy parecidas a su madre en actitud. Pero tenían el genio de su padre.

-No te preocupes papá. Yo entiendo, te quiero- Le dijo, para luego responder el abrazo.

-Yo también Aradia. Sera mejor que vayas a ver tu campo de flores. No querrás que los soldados planten de todo tipo, menos tus favoritas-

-¡Si padre! Iré de inmediato- La pegaso abrió sus alas y se dirigió a la salida, mientras Midnight y Mefistófeles la observaban con sonrisas en sus rostros.

-¿Puedo ir a ver la ciudad?- Le pregunto Midnight.

-Claro, ve… Sé que has estado un poco aburrida desde que llegamos. Deléitate reina mía. Que estas tierras te pertenecen tanto como a mí. Pero no olvides llevar tus dagas- Le dijo Mefistófeles.

-Claro. Siempre las llevo- La pegaso salió disparada del hangar a una gran velocidad. Tanto así que le voló la peluca a un anciano nocturno que se encontraba trapeando el piso. Mefistófeles miro a sus segundos al mando.

-Escuchen bien. Quiero que pongan en marcha la construcción de barcos de hierro, lo antes posible. Es una orden-

-¡Si mi conde!- Exclamaron todos los presentes al unisonó.

-Que Nightmare Moon nos acompañe en nuestra misión-

Mefistófeles se dio media vuelta, de tal forma que su larga capa negra con interior rojo quedo flameando en el aire unos segundos. Para luego retirarse a paso inaudible.

Equestria.

Pasaron las horas y el sol seguía en lo alto del cielo. Los ciudadanos de Equestria se preguntaban porque aun era de día, cuando ya debería ser de noche. Twilight, presintiendo algo malo, se dirigió a Canterlot, pero aun en su largo viaje seguía siendo de día. A pesar de lo ocurrido todo se veía normal en la ciudad capital de Equestria, Canterlot. Twiligh se dirigió al palacio donde los guardias le imposibilitaron la entrada al castillo, con la explicación que la princesa Celestia se encontraba en una misión política en el extranjero. Pero claro, Twilight sabía que su mentora bajaba el sol a tiempo, aun cuando viajaba a otros lugares del mundo. ¿Qué había ocurrido entonces? ¿Qué hizo que la princesa Celestia se le fuera imposible bajar el sol? Y una pregunta circunstancial ¿Por qué no lo bajaba la princesa Luna?

Resignada y algo enfadada, Twilight regreso a Ponyville, pero el sol seguía sin bajar. Pensaba que si pudiera, ella misma lo haría. Pero para su lamentar, Celestia fue creada para esa tarea y Twilight a pesar de ser una unicornio muy poderosa, no poseía la magia de doscientos unicornios para bajar el sol y la luna como lo hacían en los tiempos antiguos antes de las princesas. Tampoco poseía la característica genética de su mentora para bajar y subir el sol sin ninguna dificultad. En la biblioteca arrojo sus alforjas con rabia y impotencia, tenía un extraño presentimiento que no la dejaba en paz.

-¿Qué estará pasando?- Se pregunto Twilight.

-Twilight- Se escucho una voz que hizo saltar a la unicornio del lugar donde se encontraba. Una vez, ya más calmada miro a su alrededor para encontrarse con Vlad Wolf.

-¡Vlad. Por Celestia, está vivo!- Exclamo feliz, para luego abrazar al unicornio -Wow, se te ven increíbles el casco y la capa, ¿De dónde los sacaste?-

-Te lo explicare luego. Y sí, estoy vivo. Más que nunca, pero no debería estarlo. Ese es el problema- Le respondió en un tono de voz deprimente.

Twilight dejo de abrazarlo y lo miro confundida.

-¿Por qué dices eso?...- La unicornio retrocedió un poco -¿Acaso tuviste que ver con que la princesa Celestia aun no baje el sol?- Intuyo.

Vlad miro cabizbajo.

-En cierta manera. Si, tuve algo que ver- Le respondió caminando hacia ella -Tienes muchas cosas que saber Twilight. Tú eres el elemento de magia, sino me equivoco-

-Yo nunca te dije que era el elemento de la magia ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Puedo llegar a saber muchas cosas. Si así me lo propongo… Twilight, necesito que me prestes mucha atención. El futuro de Equestria y de muchas otras naciones, depende de la unión de las fuerzas de este mundo-

Imperio de Cristal.

El tiempo para el rey Sombra en su nueva prisión de piedra parecía eterno. Solo la serenidad no lo hacía caer en la locura. El silencio le parecía placentero, no tenía tanto silencio desde que estaba prisionero en las profundidades de las tierras de cristal.

-My Amore Cadenza. Que interesante tu visita- Dijo Sombra al ver a la princesa Cadence.

Detrás de la princesa apareció Shining Armor.

-Y veo que no viniste sola ¿Cómo estas Shining Armor? ¿Quién ha muerto últimamente para que ustedes estén aquí. Frente a mi?-

Cadence con una mirada decidida y de enfado, que bien merecido se tenía el unicornio oscuro de la princesa del amor. Dio un paso adelante y se dispuso a hablar.

-Casi mi tía Luna. ¿Es lo que querías escuchar?- Le dijo Cadence, quien esbozo una ligera sonrisa burlesca.

Sombra abrió los ojos como nunca antes. Arqueo una ceja y soltó un gruñido de perro enjaulado.

-Eso es imposible- Respondió secamente el unicornio oscuro.

-Claro que es posible- Le dijo Shining Armor.

Detrás de ambos aparece el capitán Barnabas con la princesa Luna sobre su lomo. Tenía uno que otro vendaje por sus cortes con los pilares afilados de hielo de la reina Noruu~e. Y tenía los ojos cerrados como si estuviera durmiendo tranquilamente.

-Reina Noruu~e ¿Amiga tuya?- Le pregunto Barnabas.

Sombra bajo la cabeza. Para luego levantarla con sus ojos en su totalidad envueltos en líneas rojas.

-¡La matare, maldita como se atrevió. Tomare su congelado corazón y lo estrujare hasta reventarlo!- Exclamo Sombra.

Todos reaccionaron sorprendidos y curiosos. Habían encontrado el punto débil del rey Sombra para sacarle la información que necesitaban. Finalmente pudieron admirar la desesperación en sus ojos, brotar como una flor al brillante sol. Repentinamente Luna abre los ojos, tose un poco, para luego arrastrarse por el suelo hasta llegar a los pies del oscuro unicornio.

-Y-ya saben lo que yo sé. Por favor. D…diles lo que no sabemos-

Luna lo mira con sus ojos azul cielo, hasta que este finalmente entiende que ya no puede callar más. Su plan fue más allá de lo que él mismo deseaba.

-Luna. Te prometo que esto… No fue del todo mi idea- Levanto la mirada y observo a sus tres indeseables invitados -Se los contare todo con lujo de detalles- Les dijo Sombra.

Los tres se acercaron y se dispusieron a escuchar las palabras del oscuro unicornio.

* * *

"_Para empezar, como ya sabrán. Mi misión noble se convirtió poco a poco en fruto de mis más secretas ambiciones. No tengo problema en reconocer, que fui engañado por aquella criatura que me encontré en el bar cuando descubrí el Imperio de Cristal. Ese libro que me entrego, fue la llave de mi poder, mi fuerza que usaría para domar el mundo. Y vencer a Celestia, para así estar con Luna y tener una familia imperial que duraría eternamente. Bajo mi dominio habría una época de paz que el mundo nunca antes haya visto. Mi visión de cómo debe ser la vida, sería una realidad. Pero cuando descubrí la verdad. La verdad de que todos éramos piezas, en este juego de un solo jugador, mis planes tuvieron que cambiar. Drásticamente." _

-¡¿Qué Estás haciendo?!- Exclamo un ser bípedo furioso. Mientras era ahorcado por la magia del rey Sombra.

-Idiota ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? No existe alguien como tú en este mundo. Me entregas el libro que me da todos mis poderes y ahora la clave de la vida eterna. Claramente tú eres alguien clave para algo enorme que sucederá- Sombra comienza a asfixiarlo aun mas.

-M-mortal traicionero ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso al lacayo de Obelisco?- Dijo el ser bípedo tratando de zafarse.

-¿Obelisco? Al parecer tienes mucho que decirme. Pero te ahorrare el trabajo-

Los ojos de Sombra se nublaron, dejándolos en un tono purpura espectral. Los ojos del ser bípedo también se nublaron, quedando de un color blanco pálido. Sombra se ve rodeado de un paisaje lúgubre. La ausencia de luz es notable, por lo que tenía que forzar un poco la vista. Diviso una pequeña colina, la cual se dispuso a subir y una vez ahí pudo admirar donde se encontraba. El cielo era negro, la tierra gris, a lo lejos se veía un castillo hecho completamente de hielo, del otro lado otro castillo con catapultas en sus torres y adornando el paisaje había burbujas con rostros dentro de ellas.

-¿Qué es esto?- Se pregunto Sombra mientras le daba pequeños vistazos a las burbujas.

-Valla. Pero si es Monsieur Valkane. Uno de los esclavizadores más grandes de ponys de tierra en los tiempos antes de las princesas- Dice reconociendo uno de los rostros en las burbujas.

Sombra si algo de lo que sabía, era de historia Equestriana debido a los años que paso leyendo libros en la biblioteca del castillo de Canterlot.

-Increíble. Roshia, el rey de los mercenarios de los primeros pueblos de bandidos- Sombra sonrió fascinado, su pasión por el saber lo domino y comenzó a ver todas las burbujas que lo rodeaban.

-Carmy, el bisturí rápido de los bosques- Dijo reconociendo otra burbuja.

-Lord Flaigod, el pegaso alquimista desafiador de la naturaleza. Adore el libro que escribió-

Sacudió su cabeza con enfado de sí mismo. Se dio una cachetada y su mirada serie se recobro. A lo lejos pudo divisar la figura de un alicornio, pero era extraña. El alicornio no tenía color, era una figura alta y fornida, pero su pelaje y crin era como un abismo oscuro. El pelaje de Sombra se erizo, no sabía porque, pero solo ver de lejos a ese alicornio le provocaba un enorme pavor. Se llevo los cascos a la cabeza porque sintió un enorme dolor, cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrió una serie de imágenes pasaron por sus ojos.

"_En ese momento finalmente había entendido muchas cosas. Yo era más insignificante de lo que imagine, vi lo que era Vlad. Ese unicornio criado por lobos no era normal. Era una herramienta. Y yo no era muy diferente, de hecho nadie en este universo lo era. Fuimos escogidos entre muchos otros universos para formar parte de esto. Vi cuerpos celestes haciéndose polvo, vi una mancha negra apagando las estrellas. Lo vi todo."_

Cuando las imágenes pararon, aquel alicornio completamente oscuro, estaba frente a Sombra mirándolo con unos ojos ausentes. Un brillo azul con vida propia bañaba el cuerpo del oscuro unicornio.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Le pregunto Sombra.

-Yo soy el corazón que late en la oscuridad. Soy aquel que tiene más de mil de nombres. Soy quien recompensa el dolor y la tristeza. Estas son mis tinieblas, esto es mi dominio. No hay luz, no hay sol, no hay luna. Yo soy la verdadera oscuridad, la ausencia total de luz material e inmaterial- El alicornio dio un paso, y Sombra lo retrocedió.

-¿Crees ser superior porque te di un poco de magia de mi mundo? Basura insignificante. Mortal cualquiera y peste universal. No eres más valioso que la vida de un ser inconsciente, tu idea de una nueva era, en la cual tu eres rey. No se compara con tu papel de herramienta, en mi nuevo orden de tiempo y espacio- El alicornio dio un paso más, hacia adelante. A lo que Sombra retrocedió dos.

-Recuerda mis palabras, insignificante mortal. Soy Obelisco, y no puedes, ni debes, interferir en lo que ya ha sido escrito en piedra-

En el exterior, luego de unos minutos. Finalmente Sombra soltó al bípedo ser, y se hecho al piso respirando agitadamente. Tenía una expresión casi de miedo y su pelaje se encontraba erizado, había sido una experiencia desagradable.

-Ahora que lo sabes. Vendrán por ti, tu alma esta maldita solo por haber visto los ojos de mi señor-

-Cállate- Le ordeno Sombra. Del suelo emergió un pilar de cristal que empalo al ser bípedo quitándole la vida al instante -Para ser lacayo de una criatura así. Eres muy débil-

El cuerpo del ser se convirtió en polvo y ensucio todo el piso.

-Tengo que encargarme del chico. No tengo los suficientes recursos para enfrentar algo así. Al menos… No todavía- Se dijo Sombra así mismo.

Vlad quien había presenciado todo, salió de las catacumbas sin que su maestro se diera cuenta y salió del palacio.

"_Lo que vi, era una premonición. Mi espíritu se encontraba dentro del Tártaro. Observe cuando las princesas tenían los elementos de la armonía en su poder. Y podían desterrar seres malignos a una prisión. Yo los vi regresar, y los muertos levantándose. Todos en conjunto por su segunda oportunidad de terminar lo que alguna vez empezaron._ _Luego de entender eso, y que no podría con todo. Vino la verdadera dificultad. Eliminarlo, eso no salió precisamente bien." _

A la entrada del Imperio de Cristal, maestro y aprendiz peleaban. Todos los ciudadanos estaban ocultos en sus casas, los potrillos hundían sus cabezas en las almohadas para no escuchar los estruendos de la batalla. Hielo haciéndose pedazos, rocas explotando, sonidos de todo un repertorio de hechizos y conjuros.

Sombra creo garras que brotaban del suelo, e intentaban atrapar a Vlad quien saltaba de una en otra con mucha facilidad.

-¡¿Te enseñe magia o danza, maldito estúpido?!- Le grito Sombra quien controlaba las decenas de garras que brotaban del suelo.

-Hasta donde yo sé- El cuerno de Vlad provoco un brillo que envolvió todo su cuerpo, para luego caer a la tierra dejando un enorme agujero. Sombra miro a su alrededor al no percatarse de ello, hasta que desvaneció el hechizo de las garras de hielo, para observar el agujero.

Un pequeño temblor se genero y Vlad sale disparado de debajo de la tierra. Golpeando el torso de Sombra para luego general electricidad en toda la armadura de metal del oscuro unicornio. Sombra cae al suelo con sus patas traseras temblando y totalmente aturdido.

-Me enseñaste ambas cosas ¿Lo olvidas? Tuve que infiltrarme en el palacio durante el baile- Le recordó Vlad, a lo que Sombra soltó un gruñido de perro enojado.

Vlad bufo y los ojos de su maestro brillaron de un rojo intenso. El cuerpo del joven unicornio se hundió en la fría tierra, a lo que este esbozo un quejido, pero no tardo en sonreír burlonamente.

-¿Sonríes a tu muerte, hijo de Obelisco?- Le pregunta Sombra.

-Mas bien. Sonrió al ver que crees que puedes ganarme- El cuerno de Vlad brillo y un enorme pentágono de color rojo se formo en el suelo -Inferno-

El suelo se calentó derritiendo toda la nieve, y de los confines de una oscura dimensión broto una enorme llamarada que rompió la roca sobre la que fue conjurada, la llamarada llego hasta los mismos cielos, tocando su superficie e volviendo más brillante el día. Una vez desvanecido, se pudo apreciar el enorme y humeante cráter que había dejado. Una herida a estas pacificas tierras. Vlad quien no había sufrido el menor daño de su propio hechizo camino entre las calientes rocas, hasta llegar donde se encontraba Sombra.

-Hacia mucho frió ¿No lo crees?-

Sombra no respondió, tenía que recuperar aire, apenas había logrado sobrevivir ante tal manifestación de energía mágica. Estaba cansado, pero no vencido, su voluntad era fuerte y su orgullo inquebrantable.

-Maus- Susurro Sombra, a lo que una espada negra con un mango de calaveras en el mango salió disparada desde debajo de la tierra. Para luego ser atrapada por la magia del oscuro unicornio y arremeter contra Vlad, quien detuvo su filo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, usando una espada roja creada con su magia.

-Esto es imposible. Ninguna espada puede detener a Maus- Le dijo Sombra tratando de romper la espada de magia, sin éxito alguno.

-Diría que fue un placer pasar este tiempo contigo. Pero mentiría. Ahora pagaras por todo lo que has hecho- El cuerpo de Vlad fue rodeado por energía mágica que creó un campo de energía. Esta barrera de protección se expandió empujando a Sombra, directo a una gran roca que se hizo pedazos del impacto. La espada Maus había quedado clavada en el piso y luego se hizo polvo.

El joven unicornio camino a paso tranquilo hasta los escombros de la roca. Miro detenidamente las piedras y observo como una docena de esferas de energía purpura se elevaban en el cielo. Esta cayeron a la tierra como si fueran meteoritos, todos en dirección de Vlad, pero este los esquivo transportándose de un lugar a otro con su magia. De entre los escombros salió el oscuro unicornio, lastimado, cansado, pero aun no vencido. Su cuerno brillo y su cuerpo se convirtió en neblina.

-Pagaras por esto- Le dijo Sombra con una voz de ultratumba. Alrededor de Vlad se formaron llamas de fuego rojo como la sangre. El cielo se volvió oscuro ante sus ojos y muy cerca de sus oídos se escuchaban los lamentos de seres desafortunados.

Entre la oscuridad sentía como el rey Sombra se movía alrededor de él, pero no podía verlo.

-Vlad. Morirás. Vlad. Morirás- Empezó a escuchar una y otra vez a su alrededor.

Repentinamente sintió como si clavaran agujas en todo su cuerpo. El oscuro unicornio estaba usando uno de sus hechizos más efectivos y de sus favoritos. Había entrado en el cuerpo de Vlad y luego lo haría estallar como si se tratara de un globo con demasiado aire.

-Esperaba que hicieras eso- El cuerno de Vlad brillo y de repente desde dentro de su cuerpo se escucharon los quejidos de dolor del rey Sombra, quien salió al exterior para materializarse nuevamente en forma solida.

-¿Q…que hiciste?- Le pregunto llevándose un casco a la frente.

Vlad sonrió -Maus-

El cuerno del joven unicornio volvió a brillar. Desde debajo de la tierra, broto la misma espada negra con mango de calavera, que había conjurado Sombra antes. Vlad miro su filo con admiración, era la diosa de las espadas. Una que parece haber estado en más de mil guerras y aun así conserva su filo. Ese filo y curvas que es la musa de un guerrero.

-¡Imposible!- Exclamo Sombra.

-Te robe el hechizo. Este hechizo lo aprendí yo solo- Vlad levanto la espada y aunque Sombra intento detenerla con su magia, le fue imposible. La armadura del oscuro rey había sido destruida y una larga y fina herida se había formado en su pecho. La nieve se torno de un rojo carmesí, Sombra había caído derrotado, humillado y débil. Pero no muerto.

Vlad se acerco al que fue alguna vez su maestro, y casi como si se tratase de una obra teatral, hizo una pose de tristeza con su casco. Para luego darse la vuelta y abrir sus cascos al cielo, como si hubiera un enorme público.

-Teatralidad. Una de mis lecciones favoritas, implantar el miedo. El arma más poderosa-

Sombra, sin que Vlad se diera cuenta, comenzó a usar su sangre como tinta en el suelo. Hizo unos símbolos sobre un pentagrama y luego acerco su cuerno, el cual soltó unas gotas de magia negra sobre este dibujo. El joven unicornio se dio media vuelta y miro a su oponente más viejo. Camino hasta él, lo miro por última vez y levanto la espada que le había robado.

-Hoy empieza una nueva era ¿Cierto, maestro?-

-Te sello para siempre- Musito Sombra.

Vlad se percato de estas palabras y lo miro más detenidamente.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto confundido, para luego ser envuelto en un campo de fuerza mágica. Intento romperlo pero era como una cárcel, intento cortar el campo con su espada, pero no se podía cortar. Estaba atrapado.

-En nombre de los inmortales del cielo- Dijo Sombra forzando su voz.

-¡Cállate!- Le grito Vlad.

-En nombre de la bruja del mar, y su sello-

-¡Que te calles, te matare!- Le grito Vlad golpeando la barrera.

-¡Yo te sello en esta caja!- A los pies del unicornio se materializo una caja de color café con inscripciones en otra lengua.

Poco a poco Vlad fue desapareciendo, entrando en dicha caja sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Solo gritar de frustración mientras Sombra observaba todo. Hasta que finalmente el joven unicornio desapareció de la vista del oscuro rey, no dejando rastro más que las heridas que hizo a la tierra, y a su alguna vez maestro. Sombra tomo la caja y usando un poco de sus últimas fuerzas mágicas, la enterró en las profundidades del hielo. Para finalmente respirar aliviado.

Detrás de él, humo negro se acerco a su cuerpo, restaurando su armadura y en parte su buena apariencia, pero aun tenía su herida. Miro al cielo, ahora con una expresión de miedo.

-No tardaran en llegar con esto- Miro el palacio de cristal -Tengo que prepararme-

"_Logre salvar este mundo. Para tener la oportunidad de conquistarlo. Ese maldito ser quería combinar nuestro universo con el Tártaro. Desconozco aun porque, ya que aun así no puede salir de lo que él llama, "su reino". Encerrando a su hijo en una caja temporal que encontré en las ruinas de la civilización de los Sea Ponys. Era imposible que su plan funcionara, ¡Pero yo, el muy idiota! ¡No tome en cuenta lo que tanto poder le haría a mi cerebro tras tomar Equestria y corromper los elementos de la armonía para tomar su poder!... Antes de ir por mi venganza al Imperio de cristal, con mi ejército de esclavos Equestres, jugué mi jugada de emergencia." _

En las tierras del Imperio de cristal, el ejército del rey Sombra marchaba dispuesto a dar la vida por su nuevo amo y señor alicornio. Aquel que logro lo que ningún otro mortal logro antes, obtener un poder mas allá de la imaginación. Pero antes de llegar a su destino, este destruyo una roca de hielo y de dicha roca saco una caja de madera con extrañas inscripciones. La abrió y materializándose, apareció frente al tiránico rey alicornio su viejo aprendiz.

El capitán Soul, quien aun tenía su apariencia corrupta, se acerco a su rey y al inconsciente unicornio que se había materializado.

-¿Está seguro mi señor?- Le pregunta Soul.

-No. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento-

Soul nota que el unicornio se mueve un poco.

-Señor está abriendo los ojos- Le advierte Soul.

-Valla. Bueno eso se puede arreglar-

Sombra levanta su casco y le propina un golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente de nuevo.

-Si lo dejo con sus recuerdos, estoy seguro que es capaz de asesinarse para salvar las vidas de todos. Así que se los quitare- Sombra hace brillar su cuerno y de la frente de Vlad aparece una esfera blanca de energía. Sombra la levanta con su magia y la esfera se vuelve gris, para que luego esta regresase a la cabeza del joven unicornio.

-Listo. Pero, para asegurarme que no muera antes de tiempo. Le daré un pequeño guía- Pensó Sombra para sus adentros, para que luego una electricidad negra, saliente del cuerno del oscuro unicornio. Entrara en la cabeza de Vlad.

-Señor… ¿Qué hay si ganamos esta batalla?- Le pregunta Soul.

-Si ganamos. En menos de cuatro días tendré suficiente seres vivos bajo mi control. Como para enfrentar cualquier cosa que Obelisco me mande. Y sino, simplemente me desharé de Vlad antes de ese tiempo, esto solo es… Porque… Chrysalis está cerca del corazón de cristal. Eso no es bueno, ella es una changeling. Si descubre su potencial, aun con todo este poder. El corazón de cristal, es una gran amenaza- Le respondió Sombra.

-Usted me honra con su genio, mi señor- Lo elogio.

-Siempre con una salida si algo sale mal. Como un señor del tiempo- Le respondió Sombra, mientras su vista se desviaba al cielo.

-Disculpe señor… No entendí lo que dijo-

-No importa. Sin registros, Soul. Sin registros-

-Como usted ordene-

"_Como saben, se cumplió la segunda opción. Perdí la batalla, Chrysalis descubrió el potencial de su especie. Ahora, mientras les digo esto, algún Imperio ya debió haber caído. Celestia y Luna borraron muchos registros históricos, o más bien, los ocultaron. Pero yo los encontré y se perfectamente a lo que nos enfrentamos." _

* * *

-¿Y a que nos enfrentamos?- Interrumpió Cadence.

-No sé a cuantos habrán encerrado Celestia y Luna en el Tártaro. Pero conozco dos potenciales amenazas. Ahora saben que matar al ser venenoso de oscuro corazón, es la única forma de librarse de él. Celestia y Luna pensaban diferente, no eran capaces de matar. Incluso ahora, un no lo son-

Barnabas dio un paso desafiante.

-Eso es porque sus majestades son de buen corazón- Le respondió el anciano capitán de la guardia nocturna.

Sombra soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Y miren a donde nos han llevado sus estúpidos corazones. Todos ustedes morirán si no actúan pronto. Busquen los elementos de la armonía, el corazón de cristal. Junten ejércitos. Porque la guerra del pasado y el presente a dado inicio-

Todos retrocedieron, Sombra solo se limito a sonreír.

-Avísenme si perdemos. Siempre he sentido curiosidad de saber que ocurre cuando dos mundos de diferente espacio y tiempo se fusionan. Apuesto que debe ser impresionante- Sombra se echo a reír sin control, pero no era una risa cualquiera. Esta risa era espeluznante, hacía eco en la oscuridad.

Shining Armor dio un paso hacia adelante.

-¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?- Le pregunto incrédulo.

El unicornio oscuro bufo.

-Estúpido. No prestaste atención a mis palabras. Yo impedí que esto pasara hace mil años. Me necesitan, porque ni si quiera el dios del caos o las princesas tienen jurisdicción sobre aquellos que vienen de universos diferentes- Le respondió.

Para luego levantar sus cascos encadenados. Arqueo las cejas y sonrió.

-Es un buen momento para liberarme, ¿No lo creen?-

_**Perdón por la tardanza he tenido muchos deberes. Los meses de noviembre siempre son más pesados y laboriosos para mí. En fin, no olviden dejar su reviews, eso me ayudaría mucho. Nos vemos en otra ocasión. **_


End file.
